To Be With You
by Nessie
Summary: Harm and Mac bicker...with repercussions. All reviewers pls read Chapt 10!
1. Default Chapter

****

To Be With You.

Lieutenant Colonel Mackenzie and Lieutenant Commander Harmon Rabb were at it again. The Lieutenant and his wife, Harriet Sims - also a Lieutenant - were talking quietly at her desk.

Mac and Harm's 'confrontation' had been through a couple of the known stages already. First came: 'the coldness'. All their conversations had been very impersonal, rank based; only using Colonel or Commander. From there it went to the ignoring stage. Only speaking to each other when totally necessary. But now….now it was onto the yelling stage. The last stage, and perhaps the most lethal; if only to those around them. 

They had kept the bullpen on their toes, no one wanting to say the wrong thing and wear

it. Over the last couple of weeks they had, unknown to them, put tension on the officers

in the area, due to their acts. Mac and Harm's yelling now could be clearly heard in the bullpen, even though the door was shut firmly, and the blinds drawn. 

"Is that all they do now? Fight?" Bud asked Harriet, looking a little flustered.

"I don't know what's gotten into them! They used to get on so well, but something

happened when the commander came back," Harriet replied. "I've tried to talk to Mac about it, but it's like she doesn't even want to acknowledge it. She just keeps changing the subject!" There was a puzzled frown on her usually cheery face, and threw her hands up in resignation. "I just don't get those two!"

Her husband gave her a sidelong, nonplussed look and opened his mouth to speak, but whatever he was going to say next was cut off by Mac's scream. The pair looked towards the office, along with the rest of the bullpen. The tension in the air could have been cut with a knife.

"You can't even be reasonable can you? You're so righteous, so pure! When are you going to get your head out of your six long enough to realise that the world doesn't revolve around you?" The voice raised to an unmentionable decibel, and with that Mac yanked open the door, slammed it and stormed to her office; once again yanking the door open and slamming it more forcefully than necessary to emphasise her point. A couple of seconds later Harm opened the door of his office, walked quickly to Mac's and went in without knocking, shutting the door firmly behind him. Both were totally oblivious of the audience watching their every move. Instantly the yelling started again, but with a difference this time, the blinds were open.

The raised voices and the slamming doors brought the Admiral out of his office.

He stood where he entered in shock, halted in his tracks.

"I've had enough of this! It's gone too far," he muttered.

"I believe most people would agree with you, sir." This from the Admiral's yeoman,

Tiner, who overheard his muttering and nodded in agreement.

Inside Mac's office the fighting was still going on; a stage set as if built for an audience. "Since when did this conversation's topic suddenly jump to me?" Harm could be heard yelling, moving so that they were nearly nose to nose.

"It's always been about you!! You infuriate me so much!!" Mac screamed back.

"Well you infuriate me too!! When are you going to understand that I don't think that my

life revolves around myself, rather around you??" 

"WHAT?!?! You must really think that ..mphh." Whatever Mac was going to say next was forgotten when Harm roughly grabbed Mac and pressed his body against hers, kissing her aggressively, pouring all his emotions and feelings into one kiss. It was about a second when Mac realised what was happening and started to kiss him back with a ferocity that she had not previously experienced. For them it was like time ceased to exist, though the silence was sure to disturb everyone else around. The unwanting recipients outside the office cringed at the lack of argument; curious and yet knowing as to the deafening silence. 

The only one not affected so much by the fight; the Admiral, was just making his way to Mac's office when he cynically observed that the yelling had ceased abruptly. Looking up sharply, he saw his two senior attorneys going at it for all they were worth. He smirked, nonchalantly. 'I think they may have finally realised how much they need each other,' he thought to himself. Slightly amused he stood decisively, arms folded in a no-nonsense manner.

A short while later, when Mac and Harm parted they stared at each other for several seconds, both unbelieving. Then Mac's eyes darkened and the look on her face changed from surprise to anger. Raising her hand, she slapped him hard across the face. The sound snapped sharply and echoed darkly in contrast to the silence all around. 

The force made his head snap away from her with the glancing blow. When his face turned back the vivid mark from her hit was visible starkly; a bright red handprint evident its intensity. "You bastard! I am _not_ a blonde bimbo that you can just kiss and make it all better!" This she hissed, pushing past him towards the door.

"Mac! Wait!" Harm cried, catching her arm as she passed him. He turned her to him.

"Let go of me!" She growled angrily, jerking her arm to try to free it from his grasp. The look on her face horrified Harm. It was a look of pure anger, borne of pure hatred. Defeated and perplexed he let her go, before muttering, "I'm sorry Mac."

Mac made an about face turn and yanked open the door, storming out. When she

realised that they had had an audience, she stopped briefly, spitting out angrily, "What are you looking at?" She then quickly made her way outside to her car, got in and peeled away.

'I guess not' AJ thought when he saw Mac slap Harm. Quickly he made his way to

Mac's office where Harm was. Harm was now sitting down, still in Mac's office, trying to determine where he had gone so wrong. He was broken out of his reverie when the Admiral shouted fiercely.

"Commander! My office NOW!!"

"Yes sir," Harm automatically replied, pouting.

The Admiral made his way back to his office, before stopping and facing the still shell-shocked member of his command. "Back to work people," he barked. Abruptly he turned on his heel and stalked back into his office.

When Tiner was informed that the Admiral did not want to be interrupted no matter

what - and the door was shut - the Admiral started his questioning, facing a somewhat shocked Harm. "What's going on, Commander?" He asked in a commanding tone.

"I don't know where to start, sir." Harm said, softly.

"How about at the start of this chaos?"

"It all started when I came back from flying. Our relationship was strained ever since I

returned. I think she actually hated me for leaving JAG." Harm raised his eyes to meet

his Commanding Officer's.

"Do you think it was because you left JAG _or_ because she thought you were leaving

__

her?" AJ countered.

"I think it was a bit of both, sir." Harm admitted sadly.

"Well, what are you going to about it?"

"Do about it, sir?"

"Yes. 'Do about it'. Are you going to go after her and win her over?"

"I'm not sure whether she'll want me." The words were defeated.

"From what I witnessed today, you'd have to be blind not to see that she loves you, and

that you love her. You two belong together! Now go get her, son!"

"Yes, sir!" Harm stood at attention, waiting to be dismissed.

"Dismissed."

"Aye aye sir!" with that Harm hurried out, intent to do what ever it took to get Sarah

MacKenzie back for good.

**__**

AUTHORS NOTES: Hey guys…this is my first 'fic on JAG, so be nice. Please read and review…feedback is always welcome. Thanks, …Inez


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers in Chapter One.  
  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
Harm found Mac sitting in her corvette in the JAG HQ carpark, staring out into space,  
with a death grip on the steering wheel. Her eyes were bright with unshed tears.  
He approached her cautiously, trying not to break her out of her trance-like state,  
knowing that if he did too soon, she would put up the protective barrier, and he would  
have no chance of talking to her.  
Quietly he knelt down beside her, but still she didn't see him. Gently he put his hand on  
her knee.  
She jumped, and twisted her face towards him. Once it registered to her who it was, she  
quickly turned her head away, not wanting him to see that she was not far off crying.  
"I don't know how much more I can take of this," she whispered mostly to herself, nearly  
going back into her trance.  
"I know. I'm sorry, Sarah," Harm morosely whispered back.  
  
Mac had driven around Falls Church for a while trying to clear her head, and to sort out  
her feelings and emotions. Before she realised it she had stopped her car, and was back  
at JAG HQ.  
When Harm said her given name, she turned her head towards him, and shattered his  
heart when a lone tear escaped from her eye; leaving a wet trail down her gaunt face.  
Ever so gently, he reached up and brushed it away with his thumb, and gave her a grave  
smile.  
She tried to smile back, but her face crumpled, and even though she tried to stop it, a  
small sob escaped from her lips.  
Knowing that her walls were tumbling down, he reached around her, and gathered her up  
in his arms, where she began to sob earnestly.  
He pulled her tighter against him, trying to take some of her pain away from her. He kept  
up his mistrations, trying to soothe her by rubbing one of his large hands up and down her  
back, and the other smoothing over her hair.  
"Don't leave me, please," her sudden whisper broke through his thoughts.  
It sounded so desperate to him. He still held her tight against him, but she was not  
voicing any objections to their position at the moment.  
  
Her arms snaked around his back, and he held her closer still, amazed at how perfectly  
she fitted into his arms.  
As he looked down on her, he sadly realised that she couldn't take any more of this  
dance.  
"I'm taking you home," he decided.  
When she made no move to leave his embrace, but instead tightened her hold on him as  
though she didn't want to be taken from his arms, he gently shifted his left hand to under  
her knees, and his right hand stayed at her back but took a more secure hold of her.  
Seeing that his SUV was too far away, he lifted her like she was a precious burden from  
the drivers side of the corvette, and carried her to the passenger side. All of the while her  
head stayed on his chest like it was glued there.  
Amazingly he managed to open the car door, and slider her into the seat like one would a  
precious cargo.  
  
Her arms were still wrapped around his neck, so he gently gripped her hands, and  
whispered in her ear.  
"Sarah, you've got to let go. I'm taking you home."  
Slowly her head came off his chest, and her arms released their death-like grip that they  
had on his neck.  
She looked forward through unseeing eyes, and didn't say a word.  
Her hands were clasped together in her lap, knuckles white.  
He pulled the seat belt around her, and snapped it into the latch. Softly he closed the  
door, returned to the drivers' side and quietly drove away.  
  
Unbeknownst to the pair, there was a set of wise, stealthy grey eyes peering down at them  
from above, one in whom had seen the whole encounter.  
"This might just be the time when they get their heads out of their sixes and realise that  
they are meant for each other. Lets hope he doesn't stuff it up!"  
  
All throughout the drive to her home, he kept looking over at her, trying to read her, but,  
once again, she was unreadable. The wall had been replaced and wouldn't be easily  
broken down.  
  
Suddenly out of no-where came a much larger SUV. It kept barrelling towards them like  
a bat out of hell.  
Seeing this seemed to snap Mac out of her silence, and she began screaming, so unlike  
the normal Marine Colonel. This shocked and scared Harm even more.  
The only option that Harm had was to swerve onto the side of the road, as there was  
another vehicle in the other lane.  
  
Almost like it was in slow motion, the SUV hit the side of the corvette, forcing it to go  
down a small bank, which caused it to roll.  
  
..........................................  
  
Sometime during the crash her hand had seeked his, and held fast.   
  
  
A/N I would really love some reviews before I post the next chapter! Sorry it's taken so  
long for it to be posted, I've only just gotten time to write it! Thanks!! :)  



	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers in Chapt 1  
  
  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
When the 'vette stopped rolling, Harm opened his eyes to find that it was the right way  
up.  
A pulsing in his head immediately caught his attention, and he gingerly put his hand to  
his head and reflexes brought it away swiftly as it began to sting, and his hand came away  
with blood on it. He then became aware of pain all over his body. Slowly the pain went  
from stinging to a dull throbbing.  
  
Suddenly he remembered that Mac was with him, and he ignored his pain and twisted his  
head towards her, searching over her body with his eyes for any visual injuries.   
Only seeing scratches and bruises, he was alarmed when he took in her posture, realising  
that she was very far from being unhurt, as she was slouched forward, limp against the  
seat belt, an angry red lump was forming on her forehead; an obvious head injury.  
  
Fumbling to release his seat belt, he leaned over her, repeatedly calling her name. Calling  
anything that might rouse her.  
"Mac, honey, can you hear me? You've got to wake up! Mac, Mac, SARAH! Come on,  
honey, wake up for me. Open those beautiful brown eyes. Please!"  
His voice became increasingly pleading as he grew more worried and frantic.  
He kept calling and calling, his hands went to her face, gently patting her pale cheeks.  
"Come on, please!"  
  
All of a sudden her eyes fluttered briefly open then closed again. His hands stilled their  
patting, but remained cupped to her face.  
"Open your eyes for me, Sarah."  
  
Her eyes fluttered once again, but with a difference this time. They opened fully, and  
finally Harm was able to see into her dark brown orbs.  
A great weight was taken from him, as he breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
But just as he thought things were looking better, she took a shuddery breath, focused on  
him, and slowly exhaled.  
"Love you," she groggily whispered.  
Her eyes closed and she once again became limp against the seat belt.  
It seemed to Harm like a lifetime had passed since the SUV had hit them.   
Again he began tapping her cheeks, calling her name, but nothing would wake her now.  
As gently, but as quickly as he could, he ran his hands over her body, checking for  
injuries. He found none.  
Gathering her in his arms, he closed his eyes and began praying that she would be alright  
and that help would arrive soon.  
  
The sirens grew louder and louder, which meant they were getting closer and closer.  
  
"Help will be here soon, Sarah," he whispered uselessly in her ear.  
  
Soon he was being pulled away from her by a paramedic.  
"Are you hurt, sir? Where do you hurt?"   
  
But Harm did not answer, instead kept looking helplessly at Mac, frantically muttering,   
"Help her, help her. Don't worry about me. I'm fine. Help her, you've got to help her!"  
By the end of his tirade he was shouting.  
"Sir, you have to calm down. You're wife there is in good hands. Just let me have a look  
at you."  
He was too worried and dazed to correct the paramedic.  
  
'She could've been my wife if I hadn't been so stupid to let her go all of those times.  
Why have we wasted so much time?' he thought to himself.  
  
He sat still long enough for the paramedic to check him out.  
"You're going to need stitches for that head, but other than that you seem to be fine."  
"I don't care about me! What's happening to Mac??"  
"You're wife? She's just being loaded into the ambulance. You can go with her if you  
like."  
Harm immediately jumped up and quickly hobbled to the ambulance and clambered in  
the back, sat near her head, and took hold of her hand.  
"I'm here, Sarah, and I'm not going anywhere," he whispered repeatedly in her ear.  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 4 will be follow as soon as I get some reviews!! :):)**  
  



	4. Disclaimer sorry guys!

Hey sorry, I thought that the disclaimer was in Chapter one but it turns  
out that it wasn't! Sorry! But you know the usual...  
Even though I would love to own them, I don't and all characters not   
previously in JAG are mine! No spoilers...Thanks :) 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimers in Chapt 1  
  
  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
Before he knew it, the ambulance had come to a stand-still, and the back doors opened  
and the stretcher containing Mac was pulled from it.  
Harm never let go of her hand, concentrating his eyes on her face, willing her to awake,  
but she did not.  
  
All too soon a nurse but her hand on his arm.  
"Sir, you can't go past here."  
He tried to keep going but met the resistance of her, and finally realised that there was  
nothing more that he could do.  
Harm was gently led away into another curtained area, where his head was sutured, then  
wrapped with a bandage.  
A nurse led him out to the waiting area and sat him in a seat. Just as she was about to  
walk away, Harm grabbed her arm.  
"Can you find out what's happening to Sarah Mackenzie? Please? I need to know!" he  
frantically pleaded.  
"Sure thing. I'll see what I can find out," she smiled.  
As she walked away he remembered that he should call the Admiral.  
'We never signed out. He'll be wondering what happened to us' he thought.  
  
He walked to a payphone, inserted some money, and dialled.  
  
"JAG HQ. Petty Officer Tiner speaking. How may I help you?" Tiner answered.  
"Tiner, it's Commander Rabb. I need to speak with the Admiral. It's important."  
"Yes, sir. Putting you through now, sir."  
"Chegwidden."  
"Sir, it's Commander Rabb here."  
"Yes. Rabb. I think I remember that name. He works here, or at least used to. Forget  
something, Rabb?"  
"I'm sorry, sir, but I need to talk to you. It's very important."  
"Go on."  
"There was an accident..." Harm started.  
"What sort of accident? Are you hurt? When? Where?" the Admiral interrupted.  
"I'm not hurt, sir. I was taking Colonel Mackenzie home and an SUV came out of  
no-where, hit us and we rolled a few times. I couldn't wake her, sir. I couldn't wake her,"  
Harm ended tearfully.  
"What hospital are you at?"  
"Bethesda, sir," Harm solemnly replied  
  
"I'll be there soon." With that the line disconnected. Harm slowly replaced the receiver,  
and returned to his seat, desperately needing to know any information on Mac's  
condition.  
  
An unknown amount of time later Harm looked up to see the Admiral standing before  
him.  
He quickly started to stand, but stopped when AJ put a hand on his shoulder, forcing him  
back into the seat.  
"Sit down, Rabb. You look like hell," he said gruffly.  
"Sir," was all Harm said.  
"What do you know?" AJ asked.  
"Nothing, sir. She lost consciousness at the site of the crash and didn't regain it. I  
couldn't wake her up. She wouldn't wake up. I can't lose her now, not when so much has  
been left unsaid," Harm whispered, looking down at his hands which lay in his lap,  
clenching and unclenching. Seeing his officer so distraught almost broke the Admirals'  
heart.  
"I'm going to see what I can find out."   
With that he strode away to the nurses station, very intent to find out anything at all about  
the Colonel that he considered family.  
  
A few minutes later the Admiral came back with a doctor.  
"Harm, this is Dr. Williams. He's Mac's doctor."  
Harm immediately rose to his feet.  
"Where is she? Is she okay? When can I see her?" The words flew out of his mouth in  
rapid succession.  
"Your wife is being moved to her ICU room now. She has undergone surgery for internal  
bleeding. We nearly lost her on the operating table, but brought her back. She will have  
to be carefully monitored, and should be just fine. However I should warn you that she's  
in a shock induced coma, and may or may not hear you should you choose to speak to  
her. I will stop to check in on her every few hours. In between those checks a nurse will  
take her vitals every hour. I'll get a nurse to come and get you when Ms. Mackenzie's  
settled." With that Dr. Williams turned away and disappeared through a doorway further  
up the corridor.  
  
When he had gone, Harm sat heavily on the plastic seat of the waiting room, and put his  
head in his hands.  
The Admiral slowly sat down beside him, and put his hand on the younger mans' back.  
"She'll be alright, son. You'll see," the Admiral said, trying to cheer Harm up.  
"She has to be alright. She's a marine. She has to be alright. It's all my fault. I should've  
been more careful, more alert, more anything so she wouldn't be hurt. If she dies it'll be  
all my fault. Why her? Why couldn't it have been me that was hurt? Why, sir, Why?" he  
ended in a broken whisper.  
"Harm, I want you to stop this right now! It's not your fault. You did all that you could.  
Stop beating yourself up for someone else's mistake! You did nothing wrong!" the  
Admiral furiously whispered, increasing the volume of his voice towards the end of his  
little prep speech.  
Harm looked up with tears in his eyes.  
"Do you believe in fate, sir?" he asked questionably.  
  
Just as the Admiral was about to open his mouth to speak, a young blonde nurse  
interrupted them.  
"Commander Rabb? You can see your wife now. Follow me," the young nurse informed  
him.  
Harm didn't even bother to correct her when she said that Mac was his wife, he just  
wanted to see her, to see for himself that she was okay.  
Without another look he was led to Mac's ICU room.  
  
Quietly he opened the door. As he slipped into the room, he gasped when he saw her pale  
form. She looked so little, so fragile in the crisp white hospital bed.  
He slowly walked and sat in the white plastic hospital chair that was beside her bed.  
Carefully he grasped her hand, not wanting to disturb the lines that ran in and out of her  
hand.  
"Sarah, I'm here. You're not alone anymore. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere," he  
whispered in her ear.  
If she heard him, she made no indication at all. Not a muscle was moved.  
Growing more and more weary, he lay his head beside him hands on the bed, and closed  
his eyes.  
  
Outside the Admiral looked through the glass window in the door.  
"Well, if this doesn't bring them together, then nothing will. Do I believe in fate? When  
it comes to these two fate was never questioned," he mumbled to himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
Would I like more reviews? You betcha!! Thanks! :-)   
  



	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimers in Chapt 1  
  
  
  
CHAPTER FIVE  
  
As the Admiral walked into the bullpen at JAG, he was met by a group of officers  
crowding around the television, apparently watching a news bulletin.  
He walked up behind them unnoticed.  
When he cleared his throat, they all came to attention, and Tiner bellowed, "Attention on  
deck!"  
"At ease," the Admiral gruffly spat out, "Do you not do any work at all once I walk out of  
this building?"  
"Sir," Bud timidly spoke up, "There was an accident on the Beltway, sir. It looks just like  
the Colonels' car. A red corvette, sir," Bud explained, pointing towards the tv, where  
there was footage of the destroyed car.  
  
"Jesus Christ! They were lucky to make it out alive! Someone must have been looking  
out for them," the Admiral muttered under his breath.  
Although on the inside the Admirals' emotions were in turmoil, on the outside he was a  
mask of calm.  
"What was that, sir?" Bud asked, with a questioning look on his face.  
  
Turning to Tiner, he slightly raised his voice.  
"Tiner, I want Turner, Mattoni, Roberts, Sims, Gunny and yourself in my office now!"  
He spun on his heel and quickly strode to his office. He turned in his doorway.  
"Get back to work people!" and then slipped into his office.  
  
Suddenly there was a flurry of movement, and Tine quickly gathered the people, and  
herded them towards the Admirals office. Looks of confusion were shared, and it was  
obvious that no-one knew what this meeting was about.  
  
Once inside the office, all stood at attention until told 'At ease'.  
"Sit down," the Admiral commanded, "I have some news," he started.  
"What sort of news, sir?" Harriet interrupted.  
A glare directed at her silenced her, but at the same time told her that it wasn't good  
news.  
"If you'll let me get to that, lieutenant, I'll tell you."  
When no-one else said a word, he continued.  
"About five hours ago, the Commander was taking the Colonel home when a SUV hit  
them. The crash that you saw on the news bulletin was in fact the Colonels' car."  
He paused to let this sink in, and to answer any questions.  
"Sir, were the Commander and Colonel hurt?" asked Bud.  
"To answer your question, Roberts, yes they were hurt. The Commander had a rather  
nasty gash on his head that needed stitches, and many small cuts and bruises," the  
Admiral stated.  
"And the Colonel?" Harriet asked worriedly.  
"Well, the Colonel is another story. By the time that the ambulance got the accident site  
she was already unconscious, and had been for quite a few minutes. She did not regain  
consciousness en route, and, as yet, has not. It has been pronounced that she's in a  
shock-induced coma, and all hopes are that she will come out of this unscathed, but there  
are no guarantees. Just be prepared for the worst."  
Sturgis swore softly under his breath and a shocked gasp escaped from Harriets' lips.  
Immediately Buds' arm went around her, then she began sobbing.  
As the Admiral looked around his people, he saw shocked faces, expressionless faces,  
and distraught faces.  
"Dismissed, people," he said sadly.  
  
Bud wrapped his arms around Harriet and guided her out of the office, with a solemn  
expression on his face.   
"Bud," the Admiral stopped him.  
"Yes, sir?" Bud asked, twisting his body so that he could see the Admirals' face.  
"Take her home. Look after her. I'll contact you if there's any change, good or bad."  
"Thank you, sir." Bud escorted his wife out and proceeded to take her home.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6 will follow soon. :-)   
  



	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX  
  
Harm never strayed far from Mac in the next four days, only to go home to have a shower  
and change when ordered to by the Admiral.  
Harriet and Bud stopped by every day. When they were there was the only time that  
Harm would go home, albeit reluctantly, but he had no choice. Orders were orders.  
  
Harm was rarely sleeping as he spent most of the day either pacing Mac's small ICU  
room, or sitting by her bedside, holding her hand and intently looking at her face for any  
kind of indication that she was going to wake up, or even get better.  
When anyone looked into his eyes, they could see a man whose soul had been shattered  
and heart broken.  
Finally the Admiral had had enough.  
Stalking into the ICU, he glared at Harm.  
"Get your sorry six out of that chair. NOW!" he bellowed.  
Caught off guard by the sudden outburst, Harm leapt to his feet with a shocked  
expression.  
In a softer tone the Admiral continued, "Harm, you have to start looking after yourself.  
Mac won't like it at all when she comes out of that coma to see that you haven't looking  
after yourself. You are to go home, shower, change and most importantly... SLEEP.  
Don't worry, I'll stay with her while you aren't here, and will ring if anything changes."  
"Sir, don't you see? Without her I am nothing. She has my heart and soul, and I don't  
ever want to let go of that. She makes me a whole person. What am I going to do if she  
doesn't make it?" Harm spoke truthfully.  
"I know that, Harm, but that's the main reason why you must go home and get some rest.  
If above all, do it for her. She needs you to be 'all there' when she wakes up. By the way  
this is not a choice, it's an order," he finished.  
"Yes, sir," was all Harm could say.  
  
As he was walking out the door, he paused, turned around and asked, "You will call me,  
won't you, sir?"  
"Yes, I will, Rabb. Now get your six home."  
  
After Harm had left, the Admiral took his seat beside her head, and took her hand in his.  
Hers' seemed so small, so fragile in his large, work weathered hands.  
"You have to come out of this, Mac, 'cos if you don't, I'm not just going to lose one  
senior officer but two, because Harm won't know how to live without you, Mac. Come  
on, Sarah, wake up," he gently whispered in her ear.  
  
The Admiral spent all the night like that, and was still in that position when Harm came  
in the next morning, looking much more refreshed and replenished.  
  
"You look ten times better, Rabb. Glad to see you got some sleep," the Admiral smiled  
up at him.  
"Yes, sir, but I would've rather been here with Mac, sir," Harm replied.  
  
Time passed. Hours became days, days became a week, and then two, but Harm hardly  
ever left her bedside, never stopped whispering words of comfort and love.  
He had an aura around him that each and every nurse saw a man in love, a love not to be  
reckoned with.  
  
Her coma began to worry the doctors more. They scheduled more tests but the results  
didn't point to anything as the cause. All they could be was patient and wait. Wait for  
fate to take its course. To bring her back or take her away forever.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7 will follow as soon as I get some reviews! :) By the way chapter 7 is the   
final chapter! :)  



	8. Chapter 7 Revisited and Slightly Changed

CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
It was a dull, grey rainy morning fifteen days, two hours, and twenty minutes after that  
disastrous day.  
'Mac would've known the amount of seconds,' Harm sadly thought.  
He was staring blankly out of the foggy window at the seemingly endless mass of  
buildings.  
Suddenly he felt a twitch of movement in his hand that grasped hers.  
Immediately all his senses were alert and focused on her face, calling her name, intently  
searching for any sign that she was responding.  
  
When there was no sign of movement, he heaved a heavy sign, and lowered his gaze to  
their joint hands again.  
  
"Great. Now I'm imagining things. Way to go, Rabb. Now you're talking to yourself, too.  
Just great," he angrily muttered.  
  
Since he had lowered his eyes, he had not seen heavy, sleep laden eyelids lift to reveal  
soft, chocolate brown eyes.  
Again the twitch of the hand came, but this time it was accompanied by something else.  
  
"Harm," weakly croaked Mac.  
Harms' eyes suddenly jumped to her eyes, probing them.   
"Sarah, you're awake! Thank god!" Harm spluttered.   
Acting upon impulse he softly kissed her on her lips.  
The confused look on her face was quickly replaced with a shocked one when she heard  
his next words.  
"I love you so much, Sarah! I thought that I was never going to see your beautiful eyes  
ever again. I'm so glad that you're awake!" Harm confessed.  
He then began lovingly kissing every spot that he could touch, finally settling on her lips  
for a passionate kiss, which was readily accepted.  
Mac just looked at him, confused about how open and honest he was being, and a  
bewildered look came on her face.  
"Harm, what did you say?" Mac softly asked, thinking that she had heard him wrong.  
"Sarah, I love you," Harm replied honestly.  
"Harm," Mac softly croaked, "I love you, but I would really love some water, too."   
"Of course," Harm returned with his flyboy smile.  
He gently lifted the glass of water up to her lips, and held it there while she greedily  
drank, her left hand coming up to rest on his while she did so.  
"Slowly, Sarah," he cautioned.  
  
When she had finished, he replaced the cup on the bedside table and turned his attention  
to Mac.  
"How long have I been asleep?" Mac asked softly.  
"You've been asleep for over two weeks, Mac. To be precise: Two weeks, one day, two  
hours, and forty-three minutes," Harm responded.  
"What? You don't know the seconds?" she jokingly shot back.  
"No, I don't, Ninga-girl. I had better go get a nurse, or they'll get angry at me for not  
getting them immediately," Harm stated, rising to his feet.  
Suddenly the grip she had on his hand dramatically tightened, and a scared expression  
replaced that of love and playfulness.  
"Please don't leave me, Harm," she pleaded.  
"Okay, okay. Don't worry. I'm not going to leave you. Never, ever again," he soothed,  
"I'll ring your call button, okay?"  
"Okay," she whispered back.  
With that reassurance, he reached across and pressed the call button.  
Within minutes an older, gentle looking nurse bussled in.  
"Yes, Mr Rabb? Ohh, your wife's awake! Hello Sarah, dear, I'm Nurse Higgins, lets have  
a look at your vitals," she cheerfully rambled on, talking about anything and everything.  
  
Mac shot Harm a confused and slightly amused look. Harm just shrugged in return, and  
whispered in her ear, "I didn't ever get the chance to tell them that you weren't my wife.  
Anyway, since I've been here every day since the accident, I thought it might look better  
if they didn't know. They might have labelled me a stalker and called me obsessive," he  
ended looking helplessly at her with a small smile.  
"It's okay, Harm, 'cos as soon as I get out of this bed and hospital, you are going to put a  
ring on my finger and marry me, even if I have to drag you down the isle myself," she  
exclaimed with a evil smile on her face.  
"Don't worry, Sarah, you won't have to drag me down the isle. I'll be right there waiting  
for you to be my wife," he lovingly replied, "but I want you to get well now, okay? So go  
back to sleep. I'll still be here when you wake up. It's okay, Sarah. I'm never going to  
leave you. Not again."  
Slowly Mac's eyelids fluttered shut, and no longer could her brown orbs be seen. 


	9. Chapter 8 Alternate ending& hopefully be...

CHAPTER 8  
  
Once Mac had been released from the hospital into Harm's care, Harm drove her to her  
apartment, so that she could pick up the necessary items that she would need when  
staying at Harms'. Harm had insisted that she stay with him until she was better, and able  
to look after herself, but also Harm wanted to keep a watchful eye on her to make sure  
that she didn't over do it.  
  
  
After staying at Harms' apartment for two weeks, Mac decided that, even though she  
didn't want to, it was time to go home to her own apartment.  
After much debate with Harm, she finally got him to agree to let her go home, as long as  
he was able to drop by and ring whenever he desired to.  
  
  
ONE WEEK LATER  
  
Harm had cryptically phoned and asked Mac out to dinner, but would not say where they  
were going, no matter how much Mac pleaded to him.   
  
"Mac, make sure that you wear a dress. Like that little red dress that you wore to the  
ball," Harm informed her.  
"Ohh yeah, you want me to dress up, huh? Well, you might just have to tell me where we  
are going, flyboy," Mac smiled back.  
"Oh no, Ninga-girl, I am not giving in that easily! Just make sure that you're looking  
pretty and all dressed up by 1700. I don't want to be late." Harm grinned back.  
  
  
There was a knock at the door at precisely 1655. For once Harm arrived at her apartment  
early.  
  
Mac who was still readying herself for the evening, quickly shuffled over to the door to  
let him in.   
"You're early, flyboy," came Mac's smart comment.  
"I know. I wanted to surprise you," Harm replied.  
"Well, you certainly did. Just let me finish getting ready, will you?"   
"Sure."  
  
While Mac had been talking to Harm she hadn't really looked at him, so had missed that  
he was wearing his dress whites, and Mac had had a robe on, so Harm had not seen her  
dress.  
  
Three minutes later, Mac gracefully floated to stand in front of Harm.  
"You ready, flyboy?" Mac smiled.  
"Oh my gosh, Sarah! You look absolutely gorgeous!" Harm stuttered.   
Mac was wearing a royal blue fitted corset, floor-length dress. She looked like an angel  
to Harm.   
Mac smiled shyly, slightly embarrassed, and replied, "So do you, Harm."  
"Shall we go, my lady?" Harm extended his arm and bent slightly at the waist, while  
smiling charmingly.   
"Of course, Sir," Mac politely accepted his arm, putting hers through his, and they left  
the apartment.  
  
Once Mac was seated in the car, Harm pulled out a silk scarf.  
Mac eyed it cautiously, "What exactly are you going to do with that, Harm?"  
"Just trust me, Mac. I want it to be a surprise. Let me blindfold you," Harm pleaded.  
"Alright, I trust you. Go on, put it on, then."  
Harm grinned and gently tied the scarf around her head, making sure that she couldn't  
see a thing.  
After making sure that she was buckled in correctly, he gently shut the door, went to the  
drivers side, hopped in and drove away.  
  
After many turns, just making sure that Mac did not know where they were going, Harm  
pulled over and turned off the engine.  
"Are we there yet, Harm?" Mac impatiently asked.  
"Yes, Ma'am, we are, but don't you take that scarf off yet!"   
  
Rushing to her side, he opened the door, unbuckled her, and then gripped her arm,  
supporting her, and helping her out of the car.  
  
"When can I take this thing off, Harm?" Mac whined.  
"Not just yet, Mac. I'll tell you when, okay?"  
"Fine," Mac grumped.  
  
Harm gently led her to a table that was positioned in the middle of a rose garden, but not  
just any rose garden. It was the White House rose garden.  
When Harm took the scarf off Mac's face, she could not believe that Harm had organised  
this, let alone been able to pull it off.  
"Harm! Oh my gosh! How did you do all this?" To say Mac was awe-struck would have  
been an understatement.  
"I just called in some favours, I can't say anymore than that!" Harm grinned at her.  
  
Gently, Harm guided Mac to her seat, then much to Mac's surprise, Harm got down on  
one knee, and pulled a black velvet covered box from his jacket pocket.  
"Sarah, you are part of my heart and soul, and if something happened, I know that there  
would be a huge hole in both. I love you so much, and I always will love you."  
Flipping open the box, he revealed an exquisite antique heart-shaped diamond ring, that  
had blue sapphires adorning the heart shaped diamond.  
"Will you marry me, Sarah?"  
  
"Yes! Ohh, I love you so much!" she whispered tearfully, tears falling freely down her  
cheeks, from wide brown eyes,.  
As Harm stood, she flung herself from her chair, into his arms, and passionately kissed  
him with everything that she had, her hands framing his face.  
Breathlessly pulling away, Harm took the ring out of the case, and slipped it onto her left  
hand, where it was a perfect fit, and they once again began happily kissing.  
  
Since they were so intently focused on each other, they missed the fleetful smile that  
graced the face of an old ally.  
  
"Why did a tragedy have to happen just so that they could do what fate wanted? Ohh  
well, at least they're together at last. True love always prevails," the spook muttered, and  
went on his ways, as though he had never been there at all.  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
So did ya like it? hate it? love it? I'd really love to know. Was it worth reading? I look  
forward to getting some reviews!! :-) :-)  
  



	10. TO ALL REVIEWERS

TO ALL THOSE REVIEWERS THAT THOUGHT THAT CHAPTER TWO DIDN'T MAKE SENSE, PLEASE GO BACK AND *READ* IT!! BELOW IS WHAT IT REALLY SAYS... PLEASE READ CAREFULLY!! THANKS!!  
  
Seeing that his SUV was *too far away,* he lifted her like she was a precious burden from the drivers side of the corvette, and carried her to the *passenger side*. All of the while her head stayed on his chest like it was glued there. Amazingly he managed to open the car door, and slide her into the seat like one would a precious cargo.  
  
thanks 


End file.
